The Real Truth
by Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS
Summary: Based on Funbari no Uta ending.How will Hana react when he knows that Tamao isn't his real mother? Will Tamao tell him the truth? rewritten all chapter
1. The Beggining

**Warning: **this story is based on the weird ending of Funbari no Uta, if you haven't read it then we suggest you to send us an email and we'll send it to you

**Disclaimer:** See other story coz I'm too lazy to write it on

'_What would you do, if someone suddenly come to your life and you have to call them mom and dad?'_ Darkness Fall

Beta: aLpha sKy, animecrazy666, lilac lullaby

**The Real Truth**

By: Lullaby of Darkness

**Chapter 1**

The beginning …

"Tamao, when will you explain things to that kid? He still thinks that you're his mother!" the fox spirit questioned his master.

She didn't say anything

But deep in her mind, she was worried that the time would eventually come. The time when her master would arrive and replace her place .

"I need more time, he's too young to bear this burden, and it is just too much for a 6-years-old to understand,"

"But _when_? When Anna-sama and Yoh-sama come home?" the other spirit said sarcastically as he drank some coffee.

She stood up, gazing at the boy who was practicing his sword skills with Ryu outside the inn. He realized that she was looking at him, and smiled and waved at her.

"Tamao, you know that_ time_is rushing fast!"

"I know. But there's nothing I can do before that time comes …" She smiled, waving back at the boy.

_One week later _

_Outside the Inn_

"Home sweet home" A man smiled at the woman beside him and took her hand. She replied his warm smile with a cold one, but he was satisfied enough with the fact that she was smiling.

"It has been six years and a lot has changed. I just hope that it hasn't changed _that_ much."

"I _don't care_ if the inn changes. I can't wait to meet Hana. Do you think he'll recognize us? Or even forgive us for leaving him alone with someone who doesn't have any blood relationship with him for 6 years?"

He knew that she worried about her son a lot. It was bad enough without them sending these people letters but still haven't gotten any reply.

He smiled and said to her, "Don't worry, he will. He is the son of the shaman king after all. Everything will work out somehow. Besides, he got Tamao to take care of him for all these years." The trademark smile appeared yet again in his face that the woman grew irritated.

This time, he didn't get any reply; she walked in front of him towards the house.

00

"Huh?" the boy stopped walking and looked confused, making the shaman who was standing behind him and carrying a big fish worried.

"What's wrong, Hana-chan?" He asked him. He knew the answer himself, but he just wanted to know Hana's.

"I think I sensed a very powerful _furyoku_ from our inn." Hana turned around to face him, looking very excited.

Ryu smiled inwardly. 'You really are Anna-sama's child,' he thought to himself.

"But I don't feel anything. Maybe it's just your imagination," he said as he looked away and started walking again. A disbelieving look appeared upon the boy's face.

"But I'm sure that it came from our inn, I've always felt it but it's never this close. It's so powerful that even you or Ren-san wouldn't beat them easily," he chased Ryu and walked in his right, trying to make his childish face look worried or something close to that.

That only succeeded in making Ryu laug and making Hana even more confused than ever.

'That's because the furyoku that you sense is the furyoku of your own father, the most powerful shaman in the world, the Shaman King.' He wanted to say that to Hana but decided to keep it to himself.

"You're starting to creep me out, Hana. Are you _sure_ that you don't have a fever or something?" He continued to laugh and smiled at the furious boy.

With a grumpy look in his face, Hana looked away and said, "If you don't believe me then I guess I can run to the inn first and make sure that everything is okay at home." He was ready to rush away when suddenly Ryu grabbed his arm.

"Don't be so rude, you don't want Tamao to get angry at me if I let you go home alone. Besides, why need to hurry? Let's just enjoy this pleasant walk." He grinned and winked at the passing girls. The girls just giggled, while Hana just sighed.

00

"I'm-" he stopped when he saw two pairs of very old shoes besides Tamao's. Ryu had gone to his sushi restaurant that had opened few days ago to put the fish there.

'I knew it! It was that person! Uncle Ryu must have tested me before. That's why he pretended that he didn't sense it too.' He smiled and carefully put his shoes in the shelf, walking slowly to greet the new guests.

He stopped when he realized that the powerful furyoku was coming from the main room, and guess what, Tamao was there too.

"Where's Hana, Tamao?" He heard a woman's voice from inside the room. He wasn't planning to eavesdrop, but when he heard the cold tone of her voice, something stunned him. 'I think I've heard her voice before, it sounds so … familiar…'

"He's going out with Ryu to the fish market. I think he'll be back any minute now, Anna-sama." Tamao's voice sounded so fragile, empty and hollow inside.

'Why are they talking about me? Do they know me? Do I know them?' Those questions raced in his young mind, and he kept repeating them, making himself more and more confused.

"I guess that lucky boy's already back from his trip, Anna." Now a friendly voice was talking, making Hana freeze in place. "And I think he's trying to listen to what we're talking about, since he's standing right—" the door opened "—behind the door." He smiled at the boy who was glaring at him with a confused look still plastered on.

'How did he—'

"No need to know why I know, Hana Asakura," he interrupted his mind, shocking the little boy. How does the strange, tall man, wearing weird clothes that he'd never seen before, know his name?

Then he realized that he had seen him before, because that grin on the man's face had appeared many times when he looked at the mirror.

'Who is he? How did he read my mind? Could he be-'

He smiled wider yet, amused by the sight of his own son flabbergasted before him. "I think I can answer all of that question, Hana," he said.

The man squatted on the floor so that his eyes was level with the boy's, then said slowly to make sure he heard every word, "I'm your father, Asakura Yoh to be exact. And I can read minds thanks to something I'm not very proud of-" his words were cut by someone, who rushed towards Hana and hugged him.

"Hana, I missed you so much and we're so sorry that we had to leave you with Ryu and Tamao. We had no choice back then," she cried, the boy looked at the woman carefully, and looked at Tamao.

"Mom, who are these guys?" he asked Tamao confusedly, innocently. Anna looked at Tamao, then at Yoh. He sure looked confused because the usual smile in his face had disappeared.

But she didn't answer the question. There was silence and she looked the other way, tears pouring steadily from her eyes. While Anna's face just got red, not because she blushed, but because of the anger that took over her mind.

Yoh realized that Anna could kill Tamao any time by now, so he stood up and released Anna from the kid before she will do something to all of them. He kept Anna in his arms to make sure that she wouldn't do anything.

Still having Anna in his arms, he asked his innocent son: "Did you just say 'mom' to Tamao?" Hana nodded in blatant agreement. Yoh felt that something wet, and figured out that those was Anna's tears. He didn't dare to do anything or Anna might summon Zenki and Kouki to kill Tamao, or worse: destroy her.

Anna let go of Yoh's arm and walked towards Tamao, with Yoh behind her to make sure nothing happened.

"What the hell did you do to _my son_ while we're gone? Answer me, Tamao Tamamura!" the Itako yelled to the pink-haired one. Her glare, as cold and sharp as ice, succeeded in making Tamao shrink smaller in fright. She kept crying and covered her face with her hands. Tears were falling not only from Tamao, but from Anna too.

Yoh knew that Anna's tears were for the only two people in her life: he himself and Hana.

"What does this mean, Tamao? Why did _my_ son call you 'mom'? I want your explanation and I want it right now!" Anna cried angrily.

"I … I …" Tamao couldn't quite finish her words, choked by her own tears.

The 'great' Shaman King, who was watching the two women fighting over his child reached his limit when he saw Hana's glassy eyes with tears on the brim.

"Stop it! " he bellowed. Anna stopped yelling and Tamao stopped crying. "You two are driving me crazy! Aren't you ashamed to fight in front of a child! What kind of adults are you!" His supposed-to-be-questions sounded much more like a statement.

Anna's face blushed more, and she demanded, "Why are you shouting at _me?_ It was _her_ who made _our _son become like this, it was _her_ who started all of this mess." She turned her back and started to hide her tears behind her back, just like before she met Yoh and became Kino's student.

Yoh knew what she was hiding from him, and felt sorry for what he had said. He looked at the boy beside him and smiled.

"Tamao," he suddenly said, almost making the girl jump. She nodded and stood up. Knowing what she should do, she left that room immediately.

After he made sure that Tamao had entered her room, Yoh sighed and looked at Anna. "You're making this hard for me, Anna"

"What did you say? _I'm_ the one who's making this hard? _Who_ was the one who needed to fulfill his mission as the shaman king and forced me to tag along with him? _Who_ was the one who forced me to leave my two-weeks-old son all alone with someone who had liked my own husband for a long time?" She stopped, ignoring her ragged breath completely, even though it made her words shudder and harsh. "Now tell me, _who's_ making this hard?"

He didn't know what to say: the queen of ice had beaten the all-powerful shaman king. "I know it's my fault, but please understand," Yoh said calmly with a disappointed look.

"Um … ano… I think I should go upstairs or …," Hana said to the arguing 'adults' in front of him and pointed to the door.

Yoh sighed, and Anna stopped yelling. She looked at her son carefully and said to him, "I think it's time for you to know who your parents are,"

Yoh smiled at her and then turned to Hana.

"Hana, could you ask Tamao to come here? We have to talk to her, _privately._"

_Inside Tamao's room_

"See? _I've told you_ that this would happen!" One of her spirits said to her, Tamao was in the corner of her room, curled into a ball like a child who missed her parents.

"Now what should we do? I bet Anna-sama and Yoh-kun are going to kick our butts out of this house," the other said sadly, looking disappointed and desperately at its master.

"I think the only thing that we can do is go to Asakura main house again," the fox said quietly, "Then hurry up pack your things so we can go before they noticed us. C'mon Tamao."

"No, I won't run away again," she said, looking at her spirits. Even though they were perverts, useless, and stupid, they were good friends for the lonely girl.

The spirits smiled and approached Tamao.

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know what I should do, but maybe I'll start with telling Anna-sama and Yoh-sama how sorry I am. I just hope that they'll forgive me for what I've done, even though it is unforgivable."

"How could they forgive something that's unforgivable?"

Tamao fell silent once more and dunked her head down, wishing in vain that she could turn back time. It's just that when she saw the innocent, happy face of the child, she couldn't bear thinking about what would or could happen… Tears, cries, sleepless nights that would bring dark circles around what used to be a pair of cheerful pools, paling face, silence, perhaps tantrums… No! She couldn't and she wouldn't.

They didn't realize that there was someone behind the door, listening to their conversation the whole time.

'So it's true that she isn't my mother. But why did she lie to me all these years? I know that it was for my own good, but she didn't need to lie. If my real parents didn't come, maybe I wouldn't get to know the truth for a long time…"

_**To be continued …**_

**A/N :** my friends said that I made the chapters too short and I think I can make it longer if I merge the chapters and correct few mistakes that I made before, so here's the new chapter 1 , hope you like it :)

Sorry for all of the reviewer who had review until chapter 7, I guess you should leave your review again T,T I'm really sorry ….

-DF-


	2. The Flashback

**Warning: **this story is based on the weird ending of Funbari no Uta, if you haven't read it then we suggest you to send us an email and we'll send it to you

**Disclaimer:** see other story coz I'm too lazy to write it on

Beta: aLpha sKy, Lilaclullaby

'_Runaway? Reject them? Pretend that they had never existed? Or maybe … I can accept them, like nothing had happened before '_

**The Real Truth**

By: Lullaby of Darkness

Chapter 2

The Flashback

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door, and the pair of spirits jumped. "Who's that?" asked Tamao with Konchi and Ponchi holding her legs, afraid if Anna came into the room and send them straight to hell because of what their master had done.

"It's me, Hana. My parents asked you to come downstairs," Hana said with an unnatural cold tone from behind the door. Tamao, in the following silence, could almost see him turning his back and walking toward his own room.

"Did I hear them said 'my parents'?" Konchi asked Tamao carefully.

"I think he really did. Don't worry about me, I'm okay." She gave them a fake smile and went downstairs.

"Why did you ask me to leave Hana in the first place?" Anna slammed the table furiously.

"Because I never thought that this thing would happen!"

"I don't want to know what did you think, I've had enough. I don't even believe you've thought at all." He just sighed and not retaliate, because no one would ever win arguing with the Itako.

The door opened, and Tamao came in with the frightened Konchi wrapped around her leg; Ponchi was busy packing Tamao's things. And Konchi didn't want Tamao to be killed by Anna, that's why he followed her, even though he knew that Anna could banish him as easily as she would a pesky fly.

"Konchi," Anna said suddenly with a killer glare, and Konchi release Tamao's leg and stand straight like a soldier, "we need to talk to Tamao, privately, without either you, Hana, or other spirits listening in." The spirit gulped, sweating and legs shivering, but still managed to maintain his ground.

"Can you get the other spirits out of this house for a while and make sure that Hana stays in his room?" she continued and didn't stop staring at the poor spirit.

"Hai, Anna-sama," he bowed once and disappeared from the view as fast as he could that it almost seemed as though he was glad to have an excuse to get as far away as possible from the Itako without seeming to betray his master.

"So, Tamao," Yoh said in a serious unusual tone, "do you mind tell us what happened?"

"I'm truly sorry, Yoh-sama, Anna-sama. That was the only thing I could do …," she said quietly.

It seemed that Anna couldn't, if not wouldn't, accept the poorly-said excuse. She stood up and yelled at the pale Tamao, "Is that all you have to say? Sorry? That's it?" The pink-haired maiden flinched. "Don't you realize how it broke my heart when that boy, my son, called you 'mom'?"

"I'm sorry Anna-sama, I truly am. Six years ago, when I was summoned to take care of Hana, I couldn't think of anything else. That child needed a parent, someone to protect him, at least someone he can call 'mom'," Tamako said as she started to cry again.

"But at least you should tell him the truth when you knew that we were coming. You knew that we're coming home, don't you? Or didn't my grandmother teach you good enough to feel a shaman's furyoku?" Yoh said. He spoke calmly, but to the miserable girl, his each and every words sounded like an accusal.

"No, of course not, Kino-sensei was the best teacher ever. I know, but..." She trailed off, choking, and couldn't quite say anything else beside series of identical muttered apology.

"You …!" Anna's hand was raised to slap Tamao, but Yoh stopped her quickly. She jerked away and glared with bloodshot eyes. "Why are you defending her? She lied to our son! She erased us from his life and convinced _our son_ that she is his sole parent!"

"I know, I know. But please Anna, calm down… anger wouldn't solve anything right now… we can talk about this nicely" the Shaman King said.

"Yoh! I can't take it anymore! You're just too kind to everyone! That's why this girl here thinks that she got a chance. A chance to _replace me as Hana's mother and as your wife_," Anna said, pointing to Tamao.

"No, I never meant to-"

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are thinking right now, and I know what you were thinking about Yoh! I still can read people's mind!"

"ANNA!" Yoh shouted, his patience, for the second time, has reached the limit. Anna stopped dead. He had never yelled at her like that!

Tamao's pupils shrunk at the sight of Yoh's face. He looked like his twin brother, he really looked like Hao…

"Yoh …"

"Yoh-sama …"

"I know that you're upset and I really feel the same way, please understand the condition right now. Calm down… I'm begging you …," he said slowly while doing what he said to himself. "I'm really tired right now, and whatever the reason is, Tamao is the one who had taken care of our child for the past six years."

"Thanks for taking care of Hana, Tamao…," he smiled to her, "but since we're back already, you can go back to Izumo and live peacefully there. Ryu will take you there."

"Hai, Yoh-sama…" she stood up and bowed to both of them, leaving that room as soon as she could and went straightly to hers.

Tamao took a deep breath with her back against the safely closed door. The two spirits looked at her with concern. "Ponchi, Konchi, we're leaving right now. Back to Izumo." She forced a smile, but the spirits knew her too well to be fooled easily by their master. They nodded and helped her pack her things.

00

He looked at the window to make sure that the pink haired girl and her spirits had already left with Ryu. Yoh then turned his back and face his wife.

"Happy now? I don't think that Hana even know that she's going."

"So what do you expect? Having me thank her for keeping the secrets about us to Hana? For pretending to be the mother of my son? For burning all of our letters that we sent to them earlier?" she demanded, voice still angry and hoarse due to all the shouting and yelling.

Yoh didn't said anything. His face looked as disappointed as it can be, yet giving away hints of simmering anger.

"I know that she would do these things ever since that 'accident' happened," Anna broke the silence, her face was as red as the setting sun, and this time is because she was blushing.

Yoh really wanted to laugh, but he remembering that the situation wouldn't give permit to it, he turned his face to the window and sniggered.

_Flashback _

"Yoh-dono, that was…"

"Yeah, I think the time has come… Geez, I wonder what took the Great Spirit so long to give me the mission. Is it that hard to choose what kind of task that it would give to me?" He said, smiling to Amidamaru as he read the message in his oracle bell.

"Good thing you realize that the oracle bell is active again and told me, Amidamaru."

"No problem, Yoh-dono. But what about-"

"Don't worry about that thing, I'll tell Anna later. I need to figure out some way to tell her without making her angry all over. Don't you think so?" he chortled.

The samurai spirit smiled at his young master and nodded; " I think it's the best thing that you've ever thought of, Yoh-dono"

"You _what_?" Anna said incredulously, wanting to verify what he had said earlier, or what she had heard.

Yoh smiled at her, " I have to travel around the world to fulfill the task that the Great Spirit had given to me. Here, look at it yourself." He gave her the orange oracle bell and continued to eat his dinner like nothing had happened.

She read it carefully twice and looked at him with a disbelieving look.

"What? Is there any rice on my face or what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. I just don't believe that you have to leave me alone with Hana for years," she said slowly.

"Anna…I want you to join me in this mission." He was trying to looked serious, even though that his face is still like a 10 years old boy, begging for his mom to buy him a car toy. He was 15.

She didn't say anything and gave him the oracle bell back, taking her chopstick in her lithe fingers and continue to eat.

Yoh looked disappointed and took a shrimp inside his mouth. " But it's okay if you don't want to. Maybe I can go by myself… Will you wait for me? I think it'll only take 10 years or more…" he smiled at he. Anna pretended to not hear him and continued her feast.

Without her noticing, Yoh was already behind her. He put his hands in her shoulder and bend to her ear, whispering quietly, 'if I find another girl on that trip, would you let me go and forget all about me, Anna?'

Anna quickly turned her head and face the Shaman King, Yoh smiled upon seeing Anna's expression and kiss her in the cheek. The Itako tried to hide her blush but it was too late.

"But if we both go, what about Hana?" she asked him in voice that was only a note above whisper, looking at her sleeping son. "We can't just leave him alone , but we can't take him with us either."

"I know! We could always ask Tamao and Ryu to take care of Hana while we're gone," he said in his carefree fashion to Anna. The new mother almost choked on her food when she heard him said that.

She looked at him as if he was insane. She stood up and walked briskly to Yoh, comparing his temperature with hers while the brown-haired Shaman King chortled.

"Are you out of your mind, Yoh?" Anna asked him when she finished 'checking' on him.

"What's wrong? Tamao loves children and Ryu can do all the cooking, even though Tamao's cooking skill is-" he stopped when she looked away and didn't want to listen to what he's talking about.

"You still haven't got through it, don't you?" he muttered with puppy eyes, waiting for her reply.

"You know it better than anyone in this world, don't you, Mr. Shaman King?" she said sarcastically as she strode out of that room.

He smiled and looked at the sleeping baby. 'Your mom hasn't changed a bit,' he thought and took him to his room.

_Few months before (still the flashback)_

"What? Married? But, but-"

"No more buts, you're going to marry Anna in 4 days from now and I expect you to come to Izumo as soon as you can with her. You can invite some of your friends too," the voice on the phone said and quickly hung up.

He sighed and walked heavily to the main room, thinking about what he should said to Anna when suddenly the Itako emerged from an opened door.

"Umm… Anna… hi," he smiled at her, not really caring about how suspicious or stupid he sounded.

"No need to said anything to me; Kino-sensei had sent me a letter about it 2 days ago. We'll take the first train tomorrow morning, so I think you should pack your things and ask the samurai spirit to inform your 'friends.'" She didn't even look at his blank confused stare.

'What? She received the letter 2 days ago and didn't tell me 'bout it? What kind of soon-to-be-wife is that!' he thought angrily when Anna walked upstairs to her room.

"I know what you're thinking, Asakura Yoh." She said from upstairs. Yoh gulped, he shouldn't think about 'that' kind of things when Anna's around or she might hear him and his crazy thought.

'Anna's going to kill me anytime by now' he cried in his mind.

"Don't worry about it, Yoh. You just have to do the groceries, cook dinner, do 500 push-ups, and run 10 laps with 50 kg weight around each of your wrists before you can eat dinner," he heard her again.

'Why wouldn't she just kill me right now,' Yoh sighed. He took the weight from the table and put it around his wrist. 'I should just pray for now that Kami-sama will help me survive until that day.' And as he dragged himself out of the house, Yoh thought again, 'Or maybe I should just pray that she'd kill me in an instant before I have to live with her and do this everyday for the rest of my life.'

00

"Where's that lucky guy? Oh, there he is, Yoh!" the Ainu shouted and waved his hand as he arrived at the Asakura main 'house' and saw the 'lucky guy' coming toward them, wearing a dark brown kimono that suited with his eyes and hair.

"hey ren, Boro-Boro," he smiled at the two Shamans who were smiling back at him, trying their best not to laugh because Yoh was wearing something that wasn't like Yoh at all.

"My name's Horo-Horo, Yoh. We haven't seen each other for a few months and you've forgotten our names already? What will Anna do to you if you ever forgot her name?" He teased.

Ren wasn't paying attention at the 'stupid people' and was looking at Pirika who was taking their luggage with Tamao. He didn't realize that Horo and Yoh have finished 'arguing' and were looking at him carefully.

"Are you having a fever, Ren? 'Cause your face look red and…" he put his hand on his forehead and put his other hand on Ren's.

"I'm okay. I'm just having a headache because this stupid Ainu won't stop talking about Hokkaido while we were on our way here," he said as he brushed Yoh's hand away and glared at Horo-Horo.

"For your information, I'm not stupid and it was _Pirika_ who talked about Hokkaido while you were ogling at her like her stupid pet monkey."

"What did you say!" Ren snarled at the blue-haired boy with spear ready in his hands.

Horo quickly took his snowboard ,"Want to battle!"

Ren was ready with his spear and Horo with his snowboard when Yoh came in the middle and stop them from putting their spirits in the weapon; "Hey, hey, don't start fighting in my house or you'll destroy my wedding day. Do it at the desert if you have to."

They both considered if traveling to the desert would be worth it, then decided the other way round. Horo kept his snowboard away and whispered to Ren. Ren smirked at Yoh when he understood what Horo was going to do, while Yoh stared at his friends innocently.

Too late for Yoh when he realized what they were going to do. Ren and Horo had dragged him into his room, ignoring his flailing legs and hands, and took out some 'stuffs' from their bags.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Just shut up , Yoh! You won't regret it! I'm sure that you'll thank us later for what we did," Ren said as he covered Yoh's eyes with a piece of cloth that he brought before while Horo was busy tying Yoh's hand with a rope and making sure that no one was going to notice what they were going to do with the shaman king.

"What did I do to deserve this! Mmph—!" Ren stuffed an apple (I couldn't think anything else) to his mouth and almost sprained his jaws.

"Now, now, just be a good boy and stay here until…" an evil smirk appeared in Horo's face when he finished with Yoh's hand.

"Don't tell him, you'll spoil the surprise," Ren gave a mischievous look at his friend and looked at Yoh, who looked like he was being kidnapped by some crazy maniacs.

Ren leaned down and stared at the currently-blind Yoh and whispered slowly in his ear, "If you can behave and follow the game easily, I'll take the apple out of your mouth, understood?"

Yoh nodded slowly, he didn't know what else to do except following Ren and Horo's little 'game'. The two shaman smiled at their friend and took the apple from his mouth. He grimaced and tested his jaws this way and that to make sure it was unharmed.

"Don't worry Yoh, you won't regret this at all" Ren said to his brown-haired friend as he walked out the door. ("I think I already did," muttered Yoh under his breath.)

"Yeah, and I'm sure that you'll thank us. See you later, Yoh!" he closed the door and leave the helpless Yoh in the dark room alone.

00

"Have you seen Yoh-sama? Anna-sama and Kino-sensei are looking for him."

"I think Onii-san and Ren-kun dragged him to that room," answered the blue-haired girl politely and pointed to Yoh's room . She nodded and walked to the room that Pirika had told her

00

"Excuse me, Yoh-sama."

Tamao only heard someone struggling in the corner of Yoh's dark room. When she came closer to it, she saw Yoh tied up and his eyes covered, struggling to get himself untied.

'Yoh-sama? What's he doing there?'

Yoh sensed that someone was entering the room but he didn't know who it was. Then, he remembered his friends' weird behavior and about spoiling some surprise.

'It must be Anna, now I know what surprise that they want to give me. I think I should pretend that I didn't know anything, right?' he smiled to himself.

"Anna? Is that you?"

To be continued …

a/n : I think this chapter should end here. Even though I want to finish the flashback in chapter 2, my partner wouldn't let me because it's too long…

What do you think about this new chapter 2? Like it? Hate it? Prefer the old one? Leave your reviews and I'll reply each of you ( if I have time)

And please review the first chapter too, because I rewrote all the chapters….

thanks for reading

-DF-


End file.
